Emmett's thoughts
by edward6234
Summary: A little story about Emmett's thoughts on how people see him as a teddy bear. I got the idea based on a dear friend of mine and just ran with it.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing that Stephenie Meyer wrote.

Summery: A little story about Emmett's thoughts on how people see him as a teddy bear. I got the idea based on a dear friend of mine and just ran with it

Emmett's POV.

Emmett Cullen's journal!

_I was tired. I was sick and tired of everyone around me thinking I was nothing but a cute and cuddly teddy bear. I'm more than that! … I'm not a teddy bear, I'm a grizzly. A big mean and strong grizzly bear, I'm fierce and mean and … oh who am I kidding, I'm nothing to be big o' teddy. I can't change who I am but people should know that's not all that I am. I'm stronger than that, I'm better than that. Yeah, maybe I show my feelings and care about people more than most guys but that doesn't mean I'm not big and tough. I can take on anyone that wants to fight, even if I'd rather not fight with anyone. So what if I like to shop for all my friends more than I spend for myself? I care about the people I know and I want them to be happy, what's wrong with that? Nothing! … So why do I listen to all these people around me that say there is something wrong with who I am? I'm a caring kind of guy, I can't help it that's just who I am. I used to like who I am but now its like a trap. I'm stuck with who I am because I can't seem to change me. I don't want to really change me, I just don't want people to ONLY see me as this … girly-like teddy bear guy. Its not fun to deal with._

End journal entry.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rosalie said from the doorway as I quickly stuffed my journal into its hiding place.

"Nothing my beautiful Angel." I said innocently and rushed to her side then placed a soft kiss on her cheek, if only to see her smile.

She did smile, it was small but still there. "Fine, just hurry up! Alice wanted to leave ten minutes ago." She said before rushing off down the hall again.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, _that was very close_. No one in the house knew about my little journal, not even the physic pixie and the nosy mind reader. I love them all but people in this house are so meddlesome that its so hard to hide things. I've been able to hide this though, my special journal for all my troubles. _I know, I know, what could Emmett Cullen possibly be troubled by_? Well, things aren't always as they seem you know. YOU try being the big (and I mean giant sized) joker in the family. I have to make everything a joke around here or else everyone will actually have to deal with all the terrible things that happen to us. Imagine all of our lives without any comic relief … _scary thought, isn't it_? Well, anyway that's what I'm here for. Keeping everyone around me sane and adding a little laughter to everything horrible. That and to be in love with the world hottest girl ever! Sure the world just sees the cold and heartless side of her but they don't see what I see. I see the side that loves little kids and the side that is in love with me! I get to see the side of Rose that the world overlooks. She's an angel in disguise that only I get to reveal. … But not even Rose has seen my journal, she'd just think it was stupid and annoying.

"EMMETT!" Alice called, well yelled from the hallway. "If you are NOT down here in 5 seconds I'm going to crash your jeep into the grand cannon next week!"

"YOU most certainly will NOT," Rose called after her. "I worked my ass off on that jeep and you will not take your anger at my husband on MY hard work!"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm coming!" I yelled back as I walked down the hall and then I started chuckling to myself.

"Emmett, can you try to make your brain _age _with you?" Edward said as I walking into the living room.

Everyone was down stairs waiting for me in the living room. Edward had Bella (vampire-mother version aka the fun one) wrapped in his arms, Jasper was rubbing Alice's shoulders trying to calm her down, and Rose, my little Rosebud was waiting by the door. She was tapping her foot impatiently and most would have said she looked annoyed and irritated but all I saw was beauty.

"There you are! Damn Emm, how long were you going to keep us all waiting? Alice was about to blow up from all this hostility." Rose was complaining as I walked into the room.

"Sorry Babe, I was putting something away." I said honestly as I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her cheek softly.

"Come on lover boy, she can cuddle with your little wife when we all get back home." Jasper teased me while pushing every one else out the front door.

That's how it all starts, just a little comment. One comment leads to more and then teasing, pretty soon you start feeling like everyone is out to make fun of you. I can't be this cuddly bear guy that everyone now seems to think that I am but its who I am. I just want to get over all this and move on with my life. I want to be the big strong jokester that she fell in love with before she falls for someone else. I don't know what I'd do without my Little Rose. But I do know that it was time for me to MAN-up again. We were all going out for a fun night together. Nessie was hanging out with Jacob and the pack tonight so Bella and Edward could hang with us without having to worry about her but of course, they still worry. Bella has always and will always worry and that causes Edward to worry so it's a stupid cycle thing. … But whatever, _that's off topic for what is going on here_. We are all going to dinner, nothing fancy just hanging out and stuff. Should be fun as long as everyone stops with the teddy bear or cuddly comments, I don't think I could stand to listen to another one. _**I will flip out**_!

…

We all got to the diner and sat down in a big booth. We (meaning, Edward and Bella) didn't want to go very far so we stayed in Forks. It wasn't that bad since none of us would really be eating anything anyway. It honestly didn't matter where we went as long as we all went out together and had a fun night as a group. Simple and fun and hopefully, it would be. … Not promising anything though because my family likes to cause trouble for all of us.

"_Who _likes to cause trouble for all of US, Emm?" Edward asked in his condescending tone.

"It's not _always _my fault so don't even give me that tone!" I said defensively, although it kind of was hard to argue with him.

"We aren't out here to fight boys, remember that." Bella said simply as she placed her hand on Edward's hand, that instantly shut him up as he smiled down at her again.

"YEAH, we are here to have FUN, Fun, fun!" Alice said in her usually cheerful sing-song voice.

"I know, I know." I said while rolling my eyes. "I didn't mean anything by what I was thinking. Tell that one to stay out of my head and maybe we can all have some fun, fun, fun."

"If any of you start to break out into Rebecca Black then I'm leaving." Rose said stubbornly, she had grown tired of hearing that song the day it was first found in the house but I kind of think its pretty cool and very catchy; _Its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday_!

"Thanks Rose, now I'll never get that song out of my head tonight!" Edward complained again about me and my thoughts. "That over grown lug you call a husband is acting just like teenage girl, all he thinks about is that song and that everyone here is making fun of him for something or other.

"That song is catchy and I do NOT have a teenage girl mind!" I said stubbornly and everyone started laughing at me.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't help the way I think and its not my fault everyone around me only sees the cuddly and cheerful side of me. What about the side that is fierce and powerful? Why can't everyone see the grizzly side of me anymore? Does it even exist anymore? … I'm sure it does, _somewhere_. Maybe it doesn't mean anything that they don't see that side of me anymore but it really bothers me. I'm not just some girly guy that watches movies and likes to sing cheery songs … I can fight and be tough and stuff! I can do manly things and be, be … I don't know. I can be tough and manly so what is their problem? Maybe the problem is me … but how do I fix me when I _AM _me? I just don't know what to do or if I should do anything at all. _I need help_**!**

Emmett's journal!

_Nothing to say tonight other than had a great night with the family, apart from the mess with them all joking and teasing me again. I can't help who I am. I **am** me and that's not going to change._

End journal entry.


	2. Not A Teddy Bear? Ch2

Emmett's Thoughts Ch2  
>Not A Teddy Bear.?<p>

Emmett's POV.

Emmett Cullen's journal!  
>Its been a while since my last entry. I've been having a harder time sneaking away and finding the time to write. Since that night out, the family hasn't been saying much about my behavior. My thoughts however have yet to change, if anything, they've become worse. I just feel so damn lost right now. How do I fix in me what isn't broken? How can I stop them from seeing me as some stupid, girly, teddy-man? It isn't fair, I'm the one to make jokes, <em>not them<em>!  
>End journal entry.<p>

"Emmett, are you done doing … whatever the hell you're doing in there?" Rose demanded from outside of our locked bedroom door. "I need to change and stuff for the club!"

"I'll be right out Love." I called back as I carefully hid my journal.

As soon as the door was unlocked, Rose rushed past me. "_**Finally**_!" Rosalie muttered as she got to the closet. "Emmett, get dressed. We'll be leaving soon and if you're not ready…"

She didn't finish her threat and somehow that made them sound even more dangerous than if she had said something. Rose was very creative with her punishments sometimes. One time she made me take her place on one of her and Alice's month long shopping trips to Paris. … _It was torture, endless torture_! And when they plan a shopping trip for a month it usually last for three months. That's not the worst punishment I've been through but its not one I'd ever want to get again. And Rose knew that, so I'd have to be careful around her from now on. I rushed to get changed for our date night of clubbing. Rose really didn't mind all the attention she got when we went out at night but it certainly bugged me. I know Rose would never do anything with any of the humans that fawned over her and I know she loves me but it still bothered me. But even more than that bothered me, seeing the look of happiness on her face as she danced the night away was the only reason I allowed these dates. I liked to show off how hot my wife was, especially when I knew it would lead to a happy ending. _It usually did_!

"Well, … How do I look?" Rose asked as she came out dressing in this tiny, tight, blood-red dancing dress, I couldn't help myself as my eyes racked up and down her body.

I got to see her every day and night of our lives together and it still amazed me just how beautiful she could be. Everything about her screamed sexy, _even her attitude_. But even with the body of a Goddess Rose, _like any other girl_, had to be told she was perfect. She had to have the reassurance that my eyes were glued to her. Not that I'd ever be looking anywhere else, but I loved to tell her.

"My un-beating heart just skipped two beats." I mused as I rushed over to wrap her in my arms. "More beautiful than words."

"Stop trying to butter me up." Rose snapped as she tried to pull away, but I saw her smile at the corner of her lips. "Flattery will not keep you from trouble for making us late!"

"OH, but its true." I corrected and placed a small kiss just on the edge of her mouth, on her smile. "Come on, Love. Please?"

She turned her head. "No, we are late enough." Rose said but I caught her eyes glancing back at my lips. "Emmett, lets go."

I sighed. "Alright Love, anything you say." I gave in and started walking for the door, until her hand pulled me back again.

"Well, … we have time for just one kiss." Rose conceded carefully and with a full smile now, she kissed me.

"Yay, I win!" I cheered after we kissed and started heading downstairs. "This is going to be a great night, Rosie!"

"Won at what Emm?" Alice asked as we passed in the hall and at the same time. …

"EMMETT, Don't call me that!" Rose snapped at me.

"Why did you ask Alice?" Jasper asked frowning. "Its probably just something stupid or something know wants to hear."

"I got a kiss!" I answered proudly as we continued walking.

"Wow, … from your wife Emm?" Edward started teasing me, rolling his eyes. "That must have been some challenge for you and you're so proud of yourself, are you not?" _Edward is a pain_.

"Yeah, _with his wife_, it probably was." Jasper joined him.

"Come on, Rose." I said frustrated as I tried to ignore my family.

The constant teasing and jokes about my less than manly behavior was driving me crazy. It never stopped and I hated it even worse because it was coming from family. I didn't care so much from humans but they were usually too scared of me to say anything to my face about it. Only the rare and stupid ones even tried. I just wanted to get out of the house and be alone with my wife. … Well, as alone as we could be in a club full of humans and whatnot. By the time we reached the club Rose wanted to go to, it was just starting to get dark. The perfect time for us because the parties were just getting started and the sun was down enough we didn't make a scene getting out of the car. We weren't in Forks anymore, Forks doesn't have any night clubs, so the sun wasn't always hidden and we had to be careful. Sometimes _Rose would pass it off as some new fashion glitter or something_, but we still all try not to get caught out in the sunlight as much as we can.

"This place looks dead!" I noted as we walked in and found it only half way filled with people. "I know its early but _STILL_!"

"I don't care, they play decent music and I came to dance." Rose answered back as she walked past me.

"Dancing first or drinks?" I asked as I caught up with her again.

"You go get our drinks, I'll be on the dance floor." Rose answered with out even looking at me, too focused on fun.

I was used to that kind of behavior from Rose in a place like this. Once she was in a room filled with people her attention was almost always focused on how many of them were watching her. She was very good at making it seem as if she didn't care, _but I could tell_. Anyone that was watching her closely or even just for eyes close enough would be able to figure it out sooner or later. I walked off without a word to go grab some drinks and found a nice place to sit and watch as my little dark angel danced around the room. Guys every where stopped and stared as she moved. Even other women were staring at her, … well _glaring was probably a better word_. Envy, jealousy, distain, just a few emotions Jasper would be feeling coming off of this girls. Pure hatred for the woman I love. It wasn't too long before some tough looking loser got the courage to go over and try to dance with her. Rose would just blow off the first few guys but after more and more kept trying, she'd end up dancing with a few of them. Nothing too touchy, no grinding bodies, no hands to hips, nothing more than a few glances of skin. But it was more than enough for me as I had to sit back and watch. Rose was just toying with those guys, showing off and loving the attention. Nothing to worry about but the more guys that's surrounded her the less of her I could see sitting down.

"Alright, that is IT." I say to no one as I storm off into the crowd.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Some dude says as I push past him.

"Hi there." A small women muses up at me as I break through the people, she follows me. "Looking for someone, you found me."

"Look, I already have a girlfriend and she's surrounded by a bunch of jerks." I say as nicely as possible with a sigh.

"Aww, you poor baby." She says still following. "My names Liz. She doesn't deserve a man like you, wanna party?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Look, she's my wife so can you leave me alone now, Liz?" I sort of snap. "I love her so go away."

"I have a friend with me, she'd think you're cute." Liz continues without any care as to what I've said.

I stop, turn around and glare at the girl. "GET LOST! Go find some other loser and leave me alone." I yell pointing off somewhere else, anywhere would be fine with me.

"Is everything okay over here, Emm?" Rose asked in a sharp tone from behind me, I could tell she was probably glaring.

"What a waist. Such a great looking guy and all you were doing was playing with other boys." Liz commented simply. "I don't know what he must see in you, you're just a pretty face."

"Back off, she's my…" I didn't have time to finish, Rose was already past me and pinning the poor stupid girl against the wall.

She had Liz across the short dance floor and up against the wall in a dark corner before any human could blink an eye. All they know is the two girls are now gone, like they were never there in the first place. Since most people here are either too drunk or too stupid to care everything goes back to normal again. I rush over to the girls and try calming Rose. She's not listening as she hisses down her. Liz is and as she should be terrified out of her freaking mind.

"What? … Who? … How the hell…?" Liz stuttered.

"Listen you little bitch. That is my man and if you think all I am is a pretty face then think again." Rose growled and she leaned into the girl so the light from the DJ both flashed on her perfect white teeth. "Back off, get out before I chance my diet with you."

It was clear that this threat confused her but fear won out. "Yeah, uhhh sure. Gone r, r.. really." Liz stuttered out quickly.

"Rose let her go, Love." I whisper softly. "People might see."

She loosened her grip and Liz ran wildly away. "I hate girls like that. Humans that don't know when to shut up." Rose said.

"You know, I was handling it myself." I spoke and her head snapped in my direction. "What now?"

"_Handling _it? Emmett you weren't handling it, you let that little thing follow you around like a lost puppy." Rose hissed at me.

"_One little lost girl_, Rose you had at least half the guys in this place surrounding you!" I snapped back. "_You don't see me ripping out throats and throwing fits_. I'm the calm one here and I wasn't even trying to get that girl's attention, I just _**walked **_past her!"

"Are you saying you _**weren't **_coming over to rip me away from those guys?" Rose contented smugly. "_Really_, Emm cause that's what it looked like to me and _I didn't say it was your fault_!"

I know she wasn't really yelling at me. Rose was hurt and angry even if she'd never admit to either one. She was angry at the girl for just being around and breathing with a heart beat but also for hitting one me. Rose was very territorial when it came to me. Something I had always found to be sexy and annoying at times. Only annoying when she meant over board and started yelling at me after the human was no longer in ear shot. But this time and only other rare times, Rose was hurt by that human. She was upset.

I took a deep breath and opened my arms to her. "Just let it out, Love." I whispered softly so no human could here me. "I'm here."

She glared at me a second longer than her lips started pouting slightly and she leaned into me in the dark. "She called me pretty." Rose whispered in a low sour breath. "I hate pretty."

I wrap her in my arms and kiss the top of her head. "Aww, I know Rosie. Its okay, you're way more than pretty." I say before she interrupts me and backs out of my arms quickly with new fire.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Rose snaps. "I hate that name, I hate how stupid it sounds when you say it!"

"Its cute and sweet Rose." I explain simply but she just grunts and walks away again, time to show off and flirt some more I guess.

I walk over to an empty table closer to the dance floor this time. In perfect view of my now very frustrated wife. _She'll be out to piss me off now_ so they are even more guys gathering as she really gets into her moves. She's not looking at any of the males around her but she isn't avoiding contact with them either. Rose has more hands on her _than a sick and crying infant_. She wants to angry me this time and I know its true when I see her staring at me, looking to see if I'm watching them all over her. I am and its working. I try my best to not let it show, to blow it off as nothing. But then if I did that, _I wouldn't really be me_. I storm off into the crowd again.

"Get your filthy hands off my wife!" I growl at some bastard with his hands glued to her hips. "All of you back off, NOW!"

For a moment they all freeze, Rose keeps dancing as if I've said nothing and some guys fall under her spell again. She's using her unnatural looks and charms to out win my terrorizing threats. Its working too and that's only pissing me off even more. She wasn't trying to have fun anymore, she was trying to hurt me. It was working better than she'd probably hoped for because I've had enough. I've been dealing with her bullshit for years now. I was done, I was done pretending that she needed me like I need her.

"FINE ROSE, YOU WIN!" I scream above the music. "I'll stop calling you that. I'll never call you anything AGAIN! Have fun."

"What?" Rose asked confused and shocked but it was too late, I was always running at inhuman speeds out the door.

I don't know what I was doing or where I was going. I didn't bother with the car or even care to look for humans that might be near the door. I just took off running. Nothing could get in my way now. I found that the night air was thick and cloudy but that didn't stop me. Not even the few trees that I plowed down once I reaching some woods could stop me, couldn't even slow me down. I have no idea what to do now, or why I ran off like that in the first place.

"Well this was pointless." I mutter into nothingness as I think about turning back for town, it seems the only thing to do now.

"You idiot!" Rose's voice mocked angrily behind me. "What the hell was that all about? So I pissed you off a little, you had to ran out on me and leave like that? Emmett what's gotten into you?"

"Rosalie, do you love me?" I asked without turning to look at her. "Do you even _really _care about me at all? _Even just once_?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked confused. "Of course I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw your face, how can you stand there and ask me something like that, Emmett?"

_And there it is_. That cruel reminder as to what she loves about me. It isn't me that Rose fell in love with that day. It was my face. My face that reminded her so of a child in her memories. She never really told me the truth of this baby face of mine but I slowly found out over the years. Rose has always wanted children, _even as a human she wanted them _… _some day_, but as a vampire she could never have one of her own. Then in the woods she saw me and had to save me because of my face. _It was only brought by luck that we were so great together_. That she could make me so happy sometimes that I truly believed it was me she fell for. _Love was a strange thing for me but I __**instantly **__fell deeply in love with her once I woke as a vampire_. As was my fallen angel that saved my life even if it was by taking my heartbeat. But I've also seen the way she'd look at me when I'd frustrate her so much. Rose would be pissed beyond words at me sometimes but the moment she looked at me, … _looked at my face_, she'd stop. Calm herself and we'd both move on with our happy lives. She loves my face but is that enough to mean that she is in love with the rest of me? _No_?

"I'll understand Rose." I say simply still not looking at her. "I promise it won't change anything. I'll still stay by your side. I'll still love you no matter what but I have to know that truth."

"Of course I love you, what's going on." Rose asked more confused now. "Stop acting like just a baby and let's go!"

"**NO **ROSE!" I snap now and turn to look her in the eye. "Tell me that truth. _Do you really love __**me**_… or it is the reflection of the baby you can never have that's hidden somewhere in my face?"

This takes her off guard, she stumbles back a little. "Wh, … what?" Rose lets out a whisper that I can barely hear.

"ANSWER ME!" I demand now, tired of this game.

"NO, … no of cour…" Rose starts slowly but cuts herself off. "I don't know. I don't know Emmett. I don't know what to say?"

I thought she might get her thoughts together and then start again but she doesn't. We stand there face to face without saying a word. _Eyes locked to each other's eyes_. Neither of us move, neither of us even breath. The woods around us have been silent since we entered them and so there is nothing to fill the cold night air. _I try to think this through in my head_, I try to think of what to do or say. I know I'll never leave her, my love is real. I love her more than life itself and on some level I know she loves me back. At the very least a part of me, … _my face_. Thinking about this also makes me realize something very important. _**I am a damn teddy bear**_. Great.


	3. Colossal Cuddly Teddy Bear Ch3

Emmett's Thoughts Ch3  
>Colossal Cuddly Teddy Bear<p>

Emmett's POV.

Emmett Cullen's journal!  
><em>I'm back again, sneaking around to write about my pathetic life after death. By the time I realized what I was thinking, it was over. My anger was gone, my frustration at Rose was gone, my frustrations at myself over this whole teddy bear thing was gone. <strong>Gone, gone, gone<strong>. Everything I was feeling became lost to me._  
>End journal entry.<p>

I am a damn teddy bear and now, I guess I don't care. I'm not much in the mood for writing now and I closed the journal. Once I put it back into its hiding place I leave the room. My destination was, I guess, to go see if anything was on TV. It doesn't take me long to reach the room down stairs but once I saw everyone else already there I didn't want to go inside. I stood at the door, trying to think of a reason not to go in but I couldn't. Its my house too after all.

"Hi, Emm." Bella says hesitantly as she notices me in the door way, _she looks aware that Rose and I had been fighting_.

"Umm, Emmett. Maybe you didn't get the memo but a date night isn't supposed to end in a blood bath between you and the Mrs." Edward said jokingly, he was laughing at something on TV.

"Whatever." I said without any real emotion behind it and quickly move on into the next room, the kitchen seemed empty enough.

I wanted to be left alone, in this house, I should have known that wasn't going to be an option. As soon as I sat at the kitchen counter to drop my head upon, I heard footsteps coming in behind me. It didn't take a glance to know who had followed me in here and to know that as much as I love her, I didn't want to talk right now.

"Hey, … you okay, big guy?" Bella tip toed beside me. "We all heard about what happened last night. Wanna talk about it?"

"No … not really." I mumbled into the counter tops. "If you all know, _thank you ALICE_, then what could there to be talk about?"

"Don't blame her, Alice saw the vision but Edward was the one that explain it to everyone." Bella defended our sister. "Edward didn't mean any harm either, he was just shocked."

"She hates me. … She should hate me. I hate me." I mutter softly.

"She doesn't hate you, and you shouldn't hate yourself either Emm." Bella says while placing her hand on my shoulder." We all know what its like to get stressed over jealousy and well … Rose likes to push your buttons more than the rest of us."

I was confused because our fight was more than just a little jealousy and Alice had to have seen that, otherwise she wouldn't have had a vision in the first place. I looked up at Bella to see if she was simply sugar coating what she was saying but I couldn't read anything sign that she knew more than what she was saying. She was a terrible lair and such a klutz that it wasn't hard to tell if she was hiding something but she didn't seem be to at the moment.

"Jealousy?" I started to question but then thought better not. "Is that what was bugging me so much. You really think so?"

"Emm, Rose never came home last night." Bella whispered as if not to upset me but thinking I hadn't noticed. "She's upset too."

"I'll keep that in mind." I threw my head to the counter again, probably leaving a dent. "Can I be alone now, please, Sis?"

"… Sure Emm." She said after some thought and then just rushed off into another room, probably to find Edward again.

I was left alone for a while, just sitting there, head down trying to clear my head. Then suddenly it dawned on me. Rosalie _hadn't_ come home last night. I know she walked away long before I did least night. I watched as she shook her head and then flipped her hair. Her hard scowl morphed into a sad frown just before she turned and ran in the direction she came. I stood there for hours longer before I slowly drifted off home. When I got home and found our room empty, I assumed she'd gone back to that club to blow off some steam before coming home. But she hasn't come.

"What if she went home with some guy!" I said out loud to no one and to nothing at all. "I have to go find her, now."

I was gone before I finished talking. Out the door and heading straight for the garage. I was going to get in a car and start looking for signs of her back at the club but I didn't even get to my jeep before I heard the banging. Metal clanking together and things being thrown around at high speeds. _Crashing _sounds filled the air from outside the closed doors. I didn't need a brain to figure out what all the racket was all about. _Rose_, … breaking my jeep apart and smashing what got in her way just so she could fix it again. This is was she did when she was frustrated and couldn't think.

I walked inside without any noise and spotted her surrounded by the remains of what used to be my jeep. "Been here all night?"

She started at the sound of my voice and almost through a hammer at my head. "EMMETT!" Rose shouted in shock. "What, … what are you doing in here? You know I'll fix the damn thing."

"I was on my way out to look for you. Good thing you're already here, I don't think my jeep would have made that far." I joked, testing how angry she was at me based on her response.

"I said I'll fix it Emm." Rose didn't sound angry, she sounded defeated as she spoke now, only cause me more confusion and pain. "I messed up Emm, I got angry and I shouldn't have. Sorry."

"You got angry?" I stated baffled for a moment. "I was the one that snapped last night. I was the one that was being petty."

"But how could you not?" Rose asked as she dropped the hammer to the floor. "All these years and you've only thought I was with you because your face reminded me of a _Henry_. Of my long gone friend Vera's baby boy, Henry. _Of the human child that I'd longed for all these years_. Emmett, how could you not hate me for making you feel that way. For making you think that's the only reason I'd fallen in love with you and stayed with you?"

"So, it is true then?" I asked dreading the answered but knowing I needed to hear her say it now. "My face still reminds you of him?"

"Damn it Emmett!" Rose snapped at me. "YES! When I first saw you in those woods, that's what I saw. I saw the perfect face of a child that I could never bare myself. I saw what I wanted most in both worlds and that which I could never have. BUT that's not why I've stayed with you all these years! I've stayed because I'd fallen in love with you! I stayed because I found my true sole mate, Emmett. No one has ever truly loved me the way you have. No one else has ever seen me as anything more than a beautiful face other than that you. People that see me, think I'm shallow and vain, and I am! I know I'm, I was born beautiful and constantly praised because of that. It made me vain and self-centered, people envied me and admired me. I was self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. But I was happy just being me, hoping for the future I was promised. Living a beautiful life, a nice husband, a few kids running around and growing old with my family. That life was taken from me all because of my beauty! Because of my stupidity."

I stood there, stunned for a moment. Just letting her words sink in before I realized … Rose was practically in tears before me. We as vampires can't really cry tears anymore, _but that doesn't mean our emotions can't come out in a similar way_. I rushed to her side and wrapped her in my arms, usually she'd try to push me away before giving in, this time she didn't fight with me. I held her as she expressed herself in a way only I got to see her in. She was so vulnerable like this and it made my heart ach to see but it also made me feel special, like I truly did belong to her and her to me.

"You are anything but stupid Rosie." I saying knowing the name alone will piss her off and bring back some normal Rose.

I can feel her tense at the nickname but not as much as normal. "Emmett, stop calling me that." Rose whispered not in anger like I'd hoped for but in a soft defeated tone from crying.

"Come on Love, it's a cute name." I teased simply.

"You can't make me feel better by pissing me off, Emmett." Rose accused sharply and I could tell it was working.

"_What_? … All I said was that Rosie was a cute nickname." I answered back sounding as innocent as I could. "Which it is."

"Emmett, I'm warning you!" Rose stated as she tensed up farther. "Its not funny and you know I hate that name!"

"Alright Love, I promise I'll stop calling you Rosie if you promise not to be mad at me over this whole fight?" I said hoping she'd take me up on this compromise so things could go back to normal.

"I have to fix your jeep first." Rose said determinedly as she stood and looked around the garage full of broken parts.

I shrugged. "Fix it tomorrow, I've got no where else to go for now." I said simply just wanted to get back up stairs. "Besides, I can think of a better way for us to spend the time now."

"I can't just leave it like this Emmett!" Rose said in shock at the very idea of us leaving her work unfinished. "It's a mess!"

"_ROSE_, I just fixed our relationship after a huge fight, shouldn't that be enough things fixed for one night?" I complained softly. "I want to go back up stairs and break … _different things_?"

"Did you just wiggle your eyebrows at me Emm?" Rose asked and tried not to laugh but was unsuccessful. "_Really_?"

"Come on, Babe. Its totally what I do best!" I said confidently while repeating the action with my eyebrows. "You love it!"

"Alright, you big …" Rose started but I cut her off.

"Don't say it! … Don't even think the words teddy bear!" I snapped before I could stop myself, an issue for another day.

"Fine, … cuddly bear." Rose countered with a smirk and then took my hand as she lead me back to the house. "Now, why don't we go up stairs as you suggested and you can prove to me what a '_grizzle bear_' you think you are, _alright_. Sound good Emm?"

I didn't have to think about it, I was smiling from ear to ear. "Alright, lets go Rosie Love." I said as I whipped around, swinging her into my arms, I then ran the rest of the way to our bedroom.

"_**EMMETT**_!" Rose screamed in my ear. "DON'T _FUCKING _CALL ME **THAT NAME **EVER AGAIN! _**YOU IDIOT**_!"

She yelled at me until we were in our room and the door was closed but then she stopped and smiled. She was laughing at the dumb innocent face I was giving her now. It wasn't perfect but by the time the morning comes, I'm sure we will have had our date night ending. The one we both missed out on the night before. The ending that should have been happy and wonderful, spent most in between the sheets of our very useful-sleepless bed. Rose was slowly getting back to her normal self which was making me happy and helping me to get over everything that had happened. Rose and I don't fight a lot, we spat and shout a lot, … _well she does_, but its never really about a fight. Its been years since our last real fight and I hope to go at least ten more years before another.

Emmett Cullen's journal!  
><em>I started writing again once Rose slipped out to go fix the mess in the garage. She seemed in a much better mood and so was I. It was the perfect ending to an awful day. Of course, Edward and everyone heard what had happened and the jokes started flying around but I didn't care. Rose was mine and I am happy to have her. Even if I am a colossal cuddly teddy bear! Rose still loves me!<br>_End journal entry.


End file.
